Every Breath You Take
by Alice-East
Summary: "Every breath you take Chaque respiration que tu prends And every move you make Et chaque mouvement que tu fais Every bond you break Chaque lien que tu brises Every step you take Chaque décision que tu prends I'll be watching you Je te regarderai"
Un espace de machin un peu bizarre. La chanson passait et puis, bam ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. C'est totalement dépressif je trouve alors bon... Mais je l'aime bien quand même. Pas de saison en particuliers. La chanson c'est Every breath you take de Police. Sting m'inspire en ce moment. Bref. Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens, ni la chason, ni les deux protagonistes.**

 **Every Breath You Take.**

 **Every breath you take** _Chaque respiration que tu prends_  
 **And every move you make** _Et chaque mouvement que tu fais_  
 **Every bond you break** _Chaque lien que tu brises_  
 **Every step you take** _Chaque décision que tu prends_  
 **I'll be watching you** _Je te regarderai_

 _Il posait son regard sur la silhouette endormie près de lui. Son doux visage éclairé par les flammes mourantes de leur feu. Elle frissonna, se frotta le nez et ouvrit les yeux. Il y lut de la peur durant une milli seconde, puis de l'amour. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient. Et dans la pénombre de la nuit, ils pouvaient se l'avouer sans crainte de représailles. Sans crainte de devoir s'expliquer. Ils s'aiment juste à la lueur d'un feu de bois, perdu quelque part à des millions d'années-lumières de chez eux._

 **Every single day** _Chaque jour unique_  
 **And every word you say** _Et chaque mot que tu prononces_  
 **Every game you play** _Chaque jeu que tu joues_  
 **Every night you stay** _Chaque nuit que tu restes_  
 **I'll be watching you** _Je te regarderai_

 _Elle se relève et il comprend. Il s'allonge à son tour, elle ravive le feu. Pas besoin de mots, juste un regard et il sait. Il peut dormir, elle veille. Après tant d'années sur le terrain avec elle, il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance. Il lui remet sa vie comme elle lui remet la sienne. Même si le jeu est dangereux. Les regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher. Toujours aucun mot prononcé. Ils profitent de ce moment de répit avant de replonger aux premières lueurs de l'aube dans l'apocalypse._

 **Oh, can't you see** _Oh, ne vois-tu pas_  
 **You belong to me?** _Que tu m'appartiens?_  
 **How my poor heart aches** _Comme mon pauvre coeur a mal_  
 **With every step you take** _Pour chaque décision que tu prends_  
 **Every move you make** _Chaque mouvement que tu fais_  
 **Every vow you break** _Chaque serment que tu brises_  
 **Every smile you fake** _Chaque sourire que tu fausses_  
 **Every claim you stake** _Chaque revendication que tu renforces_  
 **I'll be watching you** _Je te regarderai_

 _Il ferme les yeux, trop conscient de ce qu'il peut perdre du jour au lendemain. Il a mal pour elle de la voir confronté à de telles atrocités. Il garde tout de même une partie de son esprit en alerte, l'entraînement et l'expérience obligent. Il a peur de la perdre s'il garde les yeux fermés trop longtemps. Alors, il refuse de se laisser partir, il fait semblant de dormir pour la garder en vie. Mais il n'énoncera jamais ses craintes à voix haute, de peur de la blesser._

 **Since you've gone** _Depuis que tu es partie_  
 **I've been lost without a trace** _Je suis perdu sans une trace_  
 **I dream at night** _Je rêve la nuit venue_  
 **I can only see your face** _Je peux seulement voir ton visage_  
 **I look around** _Je regarde autour de moi_  
 **But it's you I can't replace** _Mais c'est toi que je ne peux pas remplacer_  
 **I feel so cold** _J'ai si froid_  
 **And I long for your embrace** _Et j'attends ton étreinte_  
 **I keep crying baby, baby please** _Je continue à pleurer bébé, bébé s'il te plaît_

 _Le soleil ne vient pas. J'ai si froid et peur. Ou te caches tu ? Je sens juste le vide qui m'entoure. Je cherche ton visage, mais tu as disparu. J'essaye de bouger, mais je ne contrôle plus mon corps. S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que l'on est mort. Ne me dis pas que tu es morte. Ce serait trop douloureux à accepter. Prends ma main s'il te plaît, que nous partions d'ici ensemble. Je te cherche, mais tu sembles avoir disparu, tout comme la forêt et le feu. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il ne me reste que la nuit et les souvenirs de ton visage. Je ne veux pas croire que tu sois tombé dans le néant et l'obscurité. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois plus. S'il te plaît, prends ma main, je te promets que tout ira bien._

 **Oh, can't you see** _Oh, ne vois-tu pas_  
 **You belong to me?** _Que tu m'appartiens?_  
 **How my poor heart aches** _Comme mon pauvre coeur a mal_  
 **With every step you take** _Pour chaque décision que tu prends_  
 **Every move you make** _Chaque mouvement que tu fais_  
 **Every vow you break** _Chaque serment que tu brises_  
 **Every smile you fake** _Chaque sourire que tu fausses_  
 **Every claim you stake** _Chaque revendication que tu renforces_  
 **I'll be watching you** _Je te regarderai_

 _Je t'ai trouvé. Tu es là étalé, les membres disloqués. Est-ce vraiment la réalité, ou bien une invention de mon esprit torturé ? Je veux croire que tu vis. Je veux croire que notre amour peut nous sauver. Mais tu as été clair avec moi. Les chances de survit étaient trop faibles. L'ennemi trop nombreux. Mais c'est dur à accepter. Viens, on s'en va. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Je rive mon regard au tien et j'ai moins peur. Parce que, j'y vois encore une étincelle de vie. J'attrape ta main, tu enlaces tes doigts aux miens. Un poids quitte ma poitrine. Je respire un peu mieux, mais le froid et le vide sont toujours là. Alors, s'est fini pour nous ? Si c'est le cas avons-nous maintenant le droit de nous aimer ? Tu bouges tes lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sort. J'ai si mal de te voir ainsi. Relève-toi, viens, on s'en va. Tu bats des paupières. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie.  
Je crois que tu m'as dit un jour que les morts arrivaient comme ils étaient partis. Mais sais-tu si l'on peut mourir une deuxième fois de nos blessures ? Parce que, j'ai peur que ce ne soit ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es toute tordu. Ouvre les yeux, rien qu'une fois. Tes lèvres bougent, je n'entends pas. Je me rapproche. Mon cœur s'arrête. « Je t'aime ». Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes, que dois-je faire ? Tes yeux sont clos, ta peau est froide. L'obscurité m'envahie un peu plus encore. Reviens s'il te plaît, reviens. Ne me laisse pas seul, j'ai peur sans toi. Je comprends, tu n'existes plus. Ni sous forme physique ni sous forme spirituelle. Que dirait Daniel ? C'était trop grave pour que tu puisses parcourir les limbes avec moi.  
Tu as fait ton choix. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu, moi aussi, le droit de choisir. J'ai si froid. Si la mort est ainsi, alors je reste près de toi. Non, tu disparais. Je grave une dernière fois les traits de ton visage dans ma mémoire. La ligne de ta mâchoire, l'arête fine de ton nez, la forme de tes yeux clos, tes lèvres charnues. Tu es glacé et tu disparais. Je crois que je t'en veux. C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais je me rends compte que même dans la mort, nous ne sommes pas libres de choisir et d'aimer. Je divague. Tu t'effaces encore un peu, ton corps devient brume. Et tu me laisses seul. J'ai peur sans toi. Je me recroqueville. Et je ferme les yeux. Ton visage souriant se fixe sur mes pupilles. Et je m'endors dans cette obscurité angoissante. Ta seule image pour me rappeler que je t'aime et me tenir compagnie dans l'éternité maintenant atteinte. _

**Every move you make** _Chaque mouvement que tu fais_  
 **Every step you take** _Chaque décision que tu prends_  
 **I'll be watching you** _Je te regarderai_  
 **I'll be watching you** _Je te regarderai_


End file.
